In a conventional process for changing threshold voltage of a transistor on a chip, the semiconductor body of the transistor can be doped with dopants by ion implantation. Control of the value of the threshold voltage is critical to good performance and low power consumption of the circuits employing the transistors. In Multi-Gate FETs (MuGFETs), such as FinFETs, Tri-Gate, and other related structures, doping the MuGFET body is best performed with angled implants at some point following fin (body) formation, as this allows total dose delivery to the body to be minimally affected by incidental variations in fin dimensions. When multiple threshold-voltages are required for the same polarity (e.g. n-type) FET, it is desirable that the spacing between two FETs with differing threshold voltages can be as close, physically, as two such FETs having the same threshold voltage; this provides for high circuit density and low manufacturing cost. Unfortunately, this spacing is such that the blocking resist used to allow such threshold-adjusting implants into one FET and not an adjacent one, prohibits the use of tilted, or angled, implants that are needed to dope the fins in a uniform manner. Therefore, there is always a need for a method of changing the threshold voltage of a transistor that is better than that of the prior art.